Loud, Static, Missteps
by Aeria
Summary: A collection of Kurt/Blaine oneshots revolving around various little spoilers for the next episode. A couple smutty, all romantic, a bit fluffy.
1. Loud

Title: Loud Rating: R Spoilers: None...shit...how'd I do that? Summary: In the midst of it all, something makes Kurt freeze. Kurt/Blaine first time sex stuff. Words: 2000

It's this drawn out growling broken moan of a sound and it stutters past Blaine's lips and echoes around the room so damn loud that it makes Kurt freeze. Because in the past he's drawn whimpers and groans and rasps of breath but this sounds uncontrolled where everything else before has been measured.

In comparison, anyway; Kurt's having to readjust all of his scales right at this moment.

And he's frozen because he hadn't thought there'd be new sounds. Not like this, anyway. And everything is fuzzy and sharp and aching and stunning at once and the unexpectedness of Blaine making a sound like that and it echoing and throbbing in Kurt's blood makes him pause.

Blaine's under him. Naked and glorious and still pinned beneath his body, their legs tangled. Spread out under his hips, cock hard against his own, between their stomachs and so hot and Kurt dare not look, but it's all so, _so_ there. And for these few seconds there's suddenly no shifting, no friction, they've lost their rhythmless grinding, messy kissing and frozen and Blaine's staring up at him with wide eyes and ruined hair and sweaty red cheeks and hands spread wide over Kurt's back, where they had been keeping track of the expansion and contraction of his breath.

Blaine blinks suddenly, blinks quickly, comically, and then holds his eyes closed as his nails scratch fleetingly, fingers tensing against Kurt's skin.

Kurt hadn't realized how much _he_ was sweating but the easy slide of the pads of Blaine's fingers where there would usually be a shirt make him realize and he wonders what he looks like.

He wants to pull Blaine down and kiss him but Blaine starts speaking, eyes still closed and embarrassment tinging his voice, "That was really loud, wasn't it?"

Kurt misses the embarrassment and the words themselves because Blaine's voice echoes of the same broken breathless rasping. And Kurt realizes this must be what Blaine sounds like naked and turned on and before he realizes Blaine has opened his eyes and looks stricken, Kurt's finding himself curious as to what his own voice sounds like naked and turned on.

Then what Blaine has said registers and Kurt's lips curl and he's grinning and blushing and his mind is swimming. He made Blaine sound _unhinged_ and drove him out of control and made him make a noise he didn't mean to make and now Blaine's embarrassed about it and kind of edging towards an apology which Kurt doesn't want.

He can't stop grinning like an idiot and Blaine looks more confused than embarrassed now but Kurt can't quite find the words to explain so he just rocks his hips and bites his lip until he's pulled Blaine down on top of him and licked back into his mouth.

There's more, minute after minutes passing and they want and then want more. Hips locked together, or hands sliding down and touching and it's different to what they've done before through clothes, all those stolen moments of getting off in occupied houses with muffled voices and one eye on the door. This is more and getting to 'sex' doesn't seem at all important despite all the talking and planning. They just want to do this forever. But there's stopping, pulling back, up onto knees or side by side, because they both want it to last forever. Until they don't.

Except Blaine promised himself, he _promised_, last night lying in bed, restless and waiting and listening to his parents packing and bickering: he promised he'd try if he was given the chance.

He slides back from where he's been pressed tight over Kurt, slides down the bed and gets distracted by the slide of skin on skin and the enormity of it all, and how simple it is to build up from soft kisses when they have time and a bedroom. His mouth doesn't go willingly, neck arching back up to Kurt's mouth twice as Kurt laughs—high and giggling and happy—as Blaine's obvious attempts to get away from him are thwarted by his own body. Perhaps Kurt thought Blaine was meaning to pull away and up onto his hands and knees, to look down at him and drink him in with his eyes like he already has twice.

But that's not what Blaine wants and when Blaine sucks hard on a clavicle Kurt's shock ripples through him and he arches up with his whole body and gasps. Blaine just grins and presses a kiss over his heart and then licks a swirl around a nipple. Another full-bodied arch, scrambling up and away from the mattress and trying to ignore gravity; Blaine wishes he could watch that happen again and again forever. More kisses down his belly and it's the most physically detached they've been since they started. But Kurt's hands wind into Blaine's hair and tighten.

"I want to—" Blaine breaks off and realizes he doesn't quite have the words.

"You mouth," Kurt breathes out and then blushes hard but is nodding through it anyway and his fingers are twisting in Blaine's hair just enough for Blaine to know Kurt really, _really _wants it.

Blaine shifts further down, straddling Kurt's knees and sliding his hand up his thigh, wrapping around his cock and his mouth keeps nuzzling at one of Kurt's hips. Another arch and Blaine casts his eyes up. He can't see Kurt's face because his head's pressed back in an arch into the sheets, just the sharp line of his chin, the shadow of his Adam's apple and the whiteness of his skin stained red and shining and Blaine doesn't think it matters that he can't see his face.

He sinks his mouth down over the head of Kurt's cock and he thought Kurt knew it was coming but Kurt's hands tense in his hair and his back bows like it was unexpected and shocking and now Kurt's the one being unbelievably loud. A high and shaking keening noise as Blaine concentrates on the heavy hot weight on his tongue, the smell and taste of Kurt overwhelming and better, more addictive, less alien, than he'd expected, all those times fantasising about it.

Blaine sucks on the length in his mouth and the keen—god now he hears it—slips higher until Kurt's biting it back and swallowing hard as Blaine's mouth pulls free and he sits straight to stare.

As Blaine kneels up, Kurt's hands slide free of his hair and his eyes flicker open and he's mortified for a second and then very, very not. He's never even heard himself make that sound.

Blaine stares down at him and Kurt feels naked and is but can't pull his focus from the shine across Blaine's perfect red mouth.

"Are you just…" Blaine trails off, licks his lips and swallows and Kurt swallows too. "Because I did before and you're trying to make me feel better? Because I was loud?" Blaine's cheeks almost match the colour of his mouth and he's licking his lips and sucking his cheeks in and making Kurt swallow and stare without meaning to.

Kurt doesn't think he's going to be able to pull back and slow down again. He's shaking his head and trying to work out how to explain it but can't and is pushing Blaine off him, to the side of the bed, onto his back and his head's hanging off the edge. But it doesn't matter. Kurt pulls himself up and swings around onto his knees, leans forward and at the last second wonders if he has to ask but doesn't. Slides a hand around the base of Blaine's cock and licks a line up the side of the length, around the head, sinks down with his lips tight and sucks and listens to Blaine's voice slip and slide from groan to growl and whimper, all loud and perfect and making him want to touch his own cock but he's not sure he's allowed.

He kind of really likes the feel of Blaine's cock in his mouth and he hadn't been sure he would. But he feels like he this is something he could get really good at, at making Blaine's hips shift back and forth, writhing into the mattress, Kurt thinks to stop from bucking up. His stomach knots at the idea of Blaine thrusting up.

"Kurt. Fuck, _Kurt, _you're gonna make me come."

It frissons down Kurt's spine—_so_ _loud_—and he wants to do exactly that but he's forced off and back with Blaine's hands at his shoulders. Then he's kneeling at Blaine's side while Blaine pants and stares up at him, forcing his neck to hold his head up. He wriggles his hips and slides down the bed so he's not so precariously close to the edge. A hand finds Kurt's thigh on the way and starts caressing.

"Loud," Blaine mumbles, eyes shut, breath coming more evenly as he forces himself to concentrate.

"We're going to have to get really good at _not_ making this much noise," Kurt tells him, watching the walk of fingers and palm across the pale skin of his leg.

Blaine mumbles, "Yeah," and Kurt wonders what he's thinking about so hard but knows it's to cool off and slow down and wait.

Kurt hums and lets his fingers play in Blaine's hair and his eyes wander down his chest to his cock and isn't so surprised to find his mouth watering and his chest tightening, his cock aching deliciously. He takes a breath and shifts, leans down, kisses Blaine again. "Not today though," Kurt tells him. "I…I really like it. Hearing you."

An admission, Kurt supposes. The first of many, he hopes.

Blaine's stopping the kiss and making him look while he says, " You too."

And Kurt's sighing a sigh of relief and grinning and feeling bold and naked and flirtatious and so turned on. They have all night. And tomorrow. They were meant to go to the movies and to dinner but Kurt wonders how hard it would be to talk Blaine out of that.

He shifts to straddle Blaine's legs again, hands on his chest as he leans down and delivers a teasing kiss to his mouth. Nervous but bold. "Be loud for me?"

Blaine grins back and nods.

Still nervous but even more bold. "Come for me?"

Still grinning but staring and arching a little, Blaine growls and moans something desperate. _Loud_. And it's a bit on purpose but completely honest and Kurt laughs and smiles and blushes and then slides his body down over Blaine's and kisses him again.


	2. Better than Fine

Title: Better than Fine

Rating: PG

Summary: Reaction fic to the two second auditorium clip in the promo for ep 5.

Spoilers: Ep 5

Words: 700

It's 4am when Kurt's phone beeps loudly under his pillow and jolts him awake. It's from Blaine.

_I haven't been this nervous since I auditioned for the Warblers._

Kurt grins to himself, he can't help it, and messages back.

_Have you slept at all?_

Because he should. Opening night is tonight and Blaine was even more hyperactive than usual in Glee the day before. Not to mention in between classes. And at coffee after school. He was meant to go home and get a good night's sleep.

Kurt's phone vibrates in his hand with an incoming call but Blaine hangs up before Kurt can answer. Kurt calls him back and Blaine's apologizing because it's 4am and he's a mess and he doesn't even know why.

They meet at the school gate three hours later. Exactly on 7am and the janitor who's unlocking the doors looks at them suspiciously as they wait and then walk inside and down a hall. Kurt leads Blaine in silence to the auditorium and they walk, hand in hand, down the aisle to the stage. Blaine's still vibrating with nervous energy and Kurt kind of wants to send him home for a sleep but knows that even if he did, Blaine would just lie there awake and never get around to closing his eyes, continue to stress and sigh and worry.

About nothing, Kurt knows, but somehow Blaine doesn't.

Kurt pulls himself up onto the stage and then turns and kneels to pull Blaine up next to him. They've still barely spoken since they parked their cars beside each other but when they're standing center-stage their hands find each other's and they stand staring out at the empty, shadowed seats, Blaine sighs louder and mumbles Kurt's name, just letting it hang Then he rocks on his feet, another low tone escaping his throat and making Kurt turn and look at him with a cocked head and a smile.

Catching his eye, Blaine's smile is weaker, unsure, so unsure and Kurt can't believe it because he's been at all the rehearsals, watched, played his part and then when they're finished, he's pushed Blaine up against walls backstage and kissed him and told him he's amazing. He's done that for weeks not for Blaine but for himself. And every time Blaine has grinned cockily and taken the compliment and kissed him back.

And now his brow is creased low and he's worrying his bottom lip and holding Kurt's hand tighter than ever. "I'll be fine," he reveals, turning and splaying the hand not holding onto Kurt's for dear life over Kurt's hip. "I'm just really freaking out right now."

Kurt laughs at him and steps in close, a hand over his heart and it's _hammering_. Another step forward and Blaine's fingers flex over his hip. Their foreheads meet and Blaine leans in, tilting and breathing deep and Kurt feels him settle as his eyes flutter shut. But Kurt pulls back after a second, waiting for Blaine to meet his eyes before he lifts his hand from his heart, squeezes Blaine's hand in his and says with conviction, "You're going to be so much better than fine."

And for some reason he blushes and his eyes slip down to Blaine's lips and that's not the point but for Blaine it is. And Blaine's falling forward and thinking about just kissing him on the cheek to say 'Thank you' but changing his mind and stretching up and kissing him softly, over the corner of his mouth where his lips are quirked up.

Kurt is everything and Blaine doesn't need to explain it to himself or to anyone but Kurt has made this _right. _He's still freaking out and his heart is still racing and he can't quite think straight but Kurt's right there, solid in front of him and he's smiling and leaning into the kiss even if it's unexpected and on the auditorium stage and at a quarter past seven in the morning.

And Blaine doesn't have to say 'thank you'. Just kisses his boyfriend and then leans far enough back to laugh at his own nerves and lean, forehead to forehead and try to breathe properly.


	3. Missteps

Title: Missteps

Rating: T

Words: 250

Spoilers: s3e05

Summary: Resolution to the missteps at the club. Kind of.

The missteps at the club, in the car, the morning after with Blaine all but begging on his knees—and he would have had Kurt not held him up, hands on his elbows and made him breathe and meet his gaze. Still rambling: for Kurt not to break up with him because he's so, _so, _sorry.

And all Kurt could do was beam and blush and ask, almost laughing, '_What for?' _He'd meant to be angry because Blaine was out of line but Blaine was desperately sorry and obviously so and Kurt couldn't stay mad at him for long.

Blaine had stuttered and mumbled and realized he was sorry for being drunk and for storming off but when he'd tried to say he was sorry for pulling Kurt into the car and grinding up into him with an obvious hard-on and a wicked grin that was lost against his boyfriend's mouth—he couldn't say sorry for that.

Kurt didn't want an apology for _that_. And kissed him for it and pulled back blushing furiously while Blaine's world tilted on it's axis again. Always zigging when he's meant to zag.

"Whenever you're ready, and not drunk." Kurt hides his face against Blaine's shoulder, his cheeks burning. "I want to try everything with you."


	4. Static

Fic: Static  
>Rating: NC-17<br>Spoilers: None...I see what I'm doing here...  
>Summary: The space and time between Blaine coming and Kurt following him over the edge.<br>Words: 1200  
>AN: More little smutty fic things based around different aspects of Kurt and Blaine's first time.

"Are you okay?" His own voice sounds breathless and high-pitched and laughing to his own ears and the only response he gets from Blaine above him is a quirked corner of his mouth and the sound of him breathing in hard through his nose.

Kurt just swallows and stills his own breathing, trying not to vibrate or rock or lunge up and pull Blaine down to him because Blaine's still wracked with shivers and feels heavy across his hips and the hot stickiness of come on Kurt's stomach is still new and distracting. Of course, it feels just like when he gets himself off too late at night to be caught and does it without sheets over him and comes on his own abdomen, liking the mark of it, the feel of it hitting his skin and feeling warm and dirty if he chooses to rub it across his skin with his fingers before wiping it away. But this is more acute. More cause than effect.

And obviously Blaine just came; Kurt buried inside him, Blaine straddled over his hips, riding him. _Riding him_. Kurt doesn't even know how they ended up like that but after however many failed attempts—blushing, giggling, naked, kissing each other back to ready and good over and over—this is how they ended up. And Kurt had thought he was close, hadn't been able to quite believe how good it felt to be hot and hard inside Blaine with Blaine over and around him and mumbling out his name in between gasps and staring looks of enamoured lust and disbelief. And all the while he still laughs around gasps and blushes beneath the flush of exertion.

He hadn't even thought to ask if it was hurting when he'd slid inside—too much lube and testing the practice, touching each other—Kurt's eyes flicker now to remember the touching.

He'd just let Blaine set the pace, lifting, falling, rocking, twisting above him. Until Kurt's own hips were rising up to meet the movements. Had let Blaine lean down to kiss him, messy and wet and that had been too much, had made Kurt whine and his hips snap up and that had, he supposed, been Blaine's undoing, because a second later, Blaine's mouth was off his and his hands were leaning hard into the pillow on either side of Kurt's head, his knees tight to Kurt's sides, and Blaine was rocking harder, faster, with a back arched and then twisted and he was shouting, swearing, the muscles of his neck straining around the scratch of the words and the keen of Kurt's name and a drop of sweat running from temple to chin.

And he'd come on Kurt's stomach, a hand shifting to fist in harsh little strokes around his own cock as he kept rocking down onto the length hard inside him, dragged the last of his orgasm out as long as he could. The movement of Blaine touching his own cock had captivated Kurt; the reckless twist of Blaine's hand with an open mouth and wide eyes and Kurt worked ever so hard to ignore the tightness around his own cock because he cared more about seeing this.

But now Blaine's gone still and he is so, _so _okay and Kurt's really asking what happens next because he is aching inside Blaine and Blaine's just still, hot, heavy over, around, above him.

Hot come cooling on Kurt's stomach. Blaine's cock still mostly hard and if Blaine just leaned down Kurt would be able to feel the wet head of it against his abdomen, could pull him in by the small of his back and get more weight over him and the slip of him against, around.

"Blaine?" he calls again and he sounds needy and desperate and he tries to swallow a bit of it while Blaine raises his head to look at him with a smile that shakes but lights up his eyes.

"Sorry," Blaine mumbles, meaning only that he drifted for an indeterminate amount of time there. Strung too tight and breaking hard enough to lose track. He's never come like that before. He's never felt so full and powerful and perfectly undone.

Kurt actually rolls his eyes at the apology.

And in the midst of all of it, it makes Blaine laugh again, low in his throat and the contraction of his stomach around the chuckle reverberates down to Kurt's cock inside him and Kurt's breath catches.

"You can move, I think," Blaine tells him feeling him tense, wondering how sensitive his own body is going to be, wondering if he can just let Kurt fuck hard up into him—god that's what he _wants_—and get hard again and just keep doing this forever. At home, sometimes, the most vibrant and fresh fantasies, he gets himself off twice in one night.

Surely now.

But he feels stretched and tingling and he wonders if he'll have to stop because it'll be too much. Kurt's big inside him and he's tight and it was so damn good but he wonders if this wouldn't end better if he slides away, pulls the condom off and finds out what Kurt's dick tastes like.

His eyes flutter and heat throbs low in his stomach at the thought and he thinks maybe they should just do this all night. Maybe longer, who cares about the tingling, stretching, too-much ache of it.

Kurt rocks his hips experimentally and Blaine's eyes lock down on Kurt's as he whimpers. "What were you thinking?" Kurt asks.

There's a second where he prepares an answer that's a half-truth: 'How special this is' or 'How much I love you'. But Kurt's still rocking, breathing hard, and it aches beautifully and he wants to watch his boyfriend come inside him.

"Just thinking how badly I want to find out what you taste like," he mumbles, concentrating, hands on Kurt's shoulders, on matching the rhythm.

Kurt's breath hitches and his hips snap up making them both groan roughly. "Soon."

And Blaine's eyes sparkle because that's exactly what he was thinking and he is getting hard again despite the stretch of Kurt inside him and the ache it. He's going to make Kurt come and then he's going to kiss him for as long as it takes for them both to want to try something again, something new.

"Close?" Blaine asks, curious and wanting, wondering what he could, should do.

Kurt laughs and whines, working his hips harder and tracking his fingers up Blaine's back and then back down. Up again. "Come down here and kiss me and we'll see."

And as soon as Blaine's pressed down, stomach to stomach, chest to chest, tongues meeting messily as they both breath hard and rock against each other, Kurt's keening and arching and, oh god, _yes_, he's bracing his feet and fucking up _hard_ into Blaine, mumbling out his name against his mouth and Blaine knows, then hears it mumbled against his lips.

"So close."


End file.
